Lost Hearts and Masks
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: The mysterious Kijin Ko has never professed any curiosity with Reishin Hong's niece, Shurei. As spring approaches, Kijin unexpectedly got entangled with a beauty trying to escape from Reishin's crazy plans. A brave woman who never shrinks from the sight of his unnaturally beautiful face deserves every attention he can lavish upon her. Will his life ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**My first attempt in this fandom. I just need to satisfy my Muse for more of this pairing. I mean they make such a cute couple. Though I am in favor of Shurei being paired off with other characters. But this one took most of my attention.**

**Oh, I used their names based on Wikipedia entries. Some English subs used different name spellings for the characters. But I am sticking with this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**30 June 2014 updates: Some minor corrections on spellings and grammar.**

**A Conversation Between an Uncle and a Potential Suitor**

He studied his friend's blissful face while drinking his favorite peach tea. Somehow it irks him to think that after all these years, Reishin Hong still has the power to irritate him so even by just a display of an expression. Though it is well known throughout the Kingdom that they are very close, he still can't stand the fact that his friend had the gall to steal his intended bride under his very nose. It took him a few years to recover from that insult.

However, all will change. The wheel of fortune is turning on his favor-he can feel it as winter drew to a close.

Reishin placed his own cup down and sighed dreamily, face flushed red with a perverted look of pure happiness. How many times did he stifle the urge to kick that look on his face before?

It's time to return the favor, he thinks privately to himself. Oh yes, indeed. Soon.

"You are in a very good mood today, Reishin."

"Huh?" he looked up at him, eyes still unfocused.

"Did your ward tell you he's found a wife?" Referring to Koyu Ri, Vice- Secretary of the Civil Administration, and Reishin Hong's most beloved adopted son.

"Hmp!" Instantly, his friend's face contorted into disgust. But then again, Reishin Hong is so easy to tease. "No! No woman of noble rank can ever equal my cute ward, Hoju!"

"Really?" Ah.. times like this, it's nice to see him flustered. Thank the gods his friend adopted that brilliant boy! It gave him a chance to tease him on other things beside being such a devoted follower of his older brother. He is getting tired of the brother complex act he always pulls given the chance.

_Fwap! _His expensive fan opened with a quick flick of his deft fingers; the silky, colorful edges now hovering to cover his mouth.

"Damn those enterprising officials whose daughters clamored around my ward! Now my Koyu developed an aversion to women! My wife has been nagging me to do something about it!" Irritated, he took another sip from his own cup of tea.

He could feel himself smirking. It is lucky that he still have not taken off his mask yet, otherwise, his friend will surely stomp off and leave him to find amusement elsewhere. He is just beginning to enjoy the conversation, a perfect form of relaxation to cap a day's worth of hard work.

"I am in a perfectly good mood not because of Koyu." His friend continued, tapping his lip with his fan. "Although I always am in a good mood whenever I see him." Reishin's expressions changed with lightning speed. "I just saw my niece, Shurei!"

Hoju Ko finally removed the ribbons tying the mask to his face. Ah.. It's good to feel the air on his skin again! "Oh?" he answered idly, placing down the mask carefully on the table, smoothing out the ribbons and folding them neatly.

"Yes!"

_Ugh. _That annoying goofy grin again. Honestly! How can an esteemed leader of the Hong clan display such an expression? Is he lusting after his niece despite having his beautiful Princess Yuri as his wife?!

"How old is she by the way?" he asked as casually as he could. The last time he saw her was when she was but a mere toddler. That was when he and Yushun Tei lost a bet with him and was forced to endure a half an hour of peeping through the plum trees and watching his older brother's family play and relax in their home gardens.

Shurei Hong was a chubby, happy kid back then. But she did not exhibit any of her mother's legendary beauty.

"Let's see.." Reishin made a display of putting his one hand on his chin and stroking it leisurely. "I would say, she's about to turn eighteen this spring. Yes! I remember now. Her birthday coincides with the blossoming of the cherry trees."

"That's in a few week's time." Hoju murmured, more to himself.

Suddenly, his friend stood up, excitement shining upon his eyes.

"Oh, marvelous! Marvelous! I have the most brilliant idea!" Reishin simpered, fluttering his fan furiously. "Simply marvelous! Ooohh! I can't wait!"

_This I have to see. _Hoju leaned back, finishing his tea. Reishin's antics are almost always entertaining-as long as he is not roped into his atrocious schemes.

"I am going to plan a most wondrous birthday present for dear Shurei!" his friend said excitedly, pacing left and right in his room.

_Here we go again. _

"And what are your plans?" he asked, finally putting down his empty cup and stifling the urge to sigh.

"Oh, I will give her a most splendid makeover! Yes! Girls her age should know how to wield their looks and start wearing finer clothes!" Reishin Hong is practically shaking with excitement it looks indecent. For an uncle who dotes on a niece who never knew he ever existed, he really is something else.

"Good luck on that! I heard she has no time for such female accouterments given that she is worries too much about running a worn-down household filled with men." He pointed out the obvious. He has always been privy to the circumstances of the elder Hong brother who has forsaken the leadership of the clan. Reishin's father banished Master Shoka for his supposed unwillingness to lead the family. The princess of the Hong clan lives with her father, and her adopted brother, Seiran; though most of the time, her home serves as a form of second home for a motley crew of different people: Reishin's own adopted son, Koyu, and Shuei Ran, the general of the Shaorin army, to name a few.

"Argh! I know that!" his friend whirled about, his gold and crimson robes reflecting the lights from the candles lit up around his room. "I will definitely find a way to convince my brother to let me borrow my niece and let my servants do a makeover on her! After that, I will take her on a personal tour of the palace gardens!" his eyes shone with perverse delight.

"Good luck on that!" He said. He stood up and stretched gracefully. He wants to retire for the night.

His friend eyed him sympathetically. "Hmp! I pity you! You are already twenty-nine and yet you are still alone! Your life is too boring. It's all about work, work, and more work! Too bad you don't have such a pretty niece to look forward to seeing every day." Reishin prepared to leave.

"I know. But I am content with my life." He answered. Though frankly that sentence doesn't feel right.

"Whatever!" his friend snapped his fan shut and went to the door, opening it. "Maybe I will pay you a visit while Shurei is with me. And I will relish the look of envy on your face!" and with that, Reishin slammed the door behind him.

Hoju Ko shook his head, contemplating his friend's word. Indeed. He is getting old. His father's letters expressing his lament of ever seeing his future grandson is increasing every year. Ever since he lost Princess Yuri to his friend, he stopped thinking about making plans to marry. He found that the process of courtship has left a bitter taste on his mouth. Even though Reishin finally admitted he was the one who wrote that damning letter, he still cannot accept the fact that _he _is even more physically beautiful than most women.

He washed his face and hands, liking the cooling sensation of the spring water prepared for him. Scenting his hands with lemon, he disrobed his work clothes and put on fresh clothes to complete his ritual before sleeping.

As soon as he lied down, he suddenly realized his bed feels too big for just one person.

_Shurei Hong. _The esteemed eldest daughter of the Hong clan. The child grew up never knowing the power held by her family. Although Master Shoka has voluntarily cut all his ties from his direct family, his younger brothers made sure that they take care of him and his daughter, even if sometimes they do it covertly. He heard that Shurei Hong has a reputation for trekking the common markets of Saiunkoku, talking and mingling with the populace and no harm has ever befallen the child. It pays to have several spies dogging her every move to keep her safe.

_Shurei Hong. _The princess of the Hong clan; a worthy bride even for the blessed emperor of the Eight-colored Kingdom. Those stupid advisors should have snapped her up when they got the chance and made sure her term to stay as the Emperor's companion is binding. If they were shrewd enough, they should have realized how much of an influence that young girl can bring to their Emperor's rule.

_Hmmmm. _

Come to think of it. Wouldn't it be also suitable if he made this Shurei Hong as his wife? After all, his clan is held in the same esteemed status as the Ran and Hong clan given that the Ko clan are well known in banking and commerce as well as literature. Most of his ancestors are well travelled and wrote many books of knowledge still being regarded as sources of wisdom and advice in times of trouble. Even the learning curriculum of the emperors of this land includes his ancestors' books as part of their training to govern and rule wisely.

_Shurei Hong becoming his wife. _He wonders how Reishin Hong will react. He would be furious beyond measure. How delightful!

His curiosity piqued, he finally went to sleep, his dreams now being visited by a serene, mesmerizingly beautiful woman with long shiny hair that could rival his own.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**My first attempt in this fandom. I just need to satisfy my Muse for more of this pairing. I mean they make such a cute couple. Though I am in favor of Shurei being paired off with other characters. But this one took most of my attention.**

**Oh, I used their names based on Wikipedia entries. Some English subs used different name spellings for the characters. But I am sticking with this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**An Angel and an Escapee**

Hoju Ko welcomed the soft breeze coming from the open windows of his office. Spring came very early this year, no doubt they need to enjoy it for soon, the hot summer days will be upon them. Heat in the Kingdom of Saiunkoku is sometimes unbearable that some noble families journey to the northern mountains to take advantage of the cool weather there.

He supposed he should be one of them doing the same thing, but as the usual case, he takes great pride on his work. Besides, he enjoys borrowing books in the Great Archival Deposit and Library of Saiunkoku. His compilation of the bits and pieces of oral legends of the world's supposed creation are coming along nicely and he hopes to publish his books in two years time.

Hoju glanced at the pile of papers he finished perusing. The thick pile of papers signifies that he has done most of his work for the day. Perhaps he can take a break and finish the rest before he leaves for home. His department is running with efficient speed and precision, despite the fact that some of his staff is on leave to spend time with their own families to enjoy the spring season.

Taking the three books from his desk, he decided to return them himself to Master Shoka.

His silken purple and gold robes made pleasant _swooshing_ sounds once outside his department. He can take the long route to the Library and enjoy his walk while smelling the sweet-smelling blossoms of the Imperial Gardens.

Somewhere in a distance, he could hear the faints sounds of an ehru being played. His surroundings are very quiet and utterly tranquil that he found himself untying his mask to hear more of the music and breathe in the delicious scents.

The mask slid off gracefully from his face. He stared down at it, a stark reminder of the painful reason why he started wearing it in the first place. He tucked it into one of his deep pockets, tying the ribbons securely so it won't snag with the heavy beading and embroidery of his robes.

Turning into a corner, the ehru music stopped, and Hoju Ko paused in his tracks, distracted.

_Strange. _He thought to himself. No one in the palace household can play the ehru with such elegant style. Maybe the ministers have accepted another member of the Emperor's harem. One who can play the difficult instrument with such skill?

About to continue his journey, he suddenly bumped into something small and soft.

Dark golden hued eyes stared up at him. His nose caught a whiff of a delicate lily scent.

_Damned it! _His eyes grew wide with horror. He has taken off his mask and now this young person will be scared for life!

But to his surprise, the young creature he caught in his arms spoke. And she has such a nice lilting voice that for a moment, he thought he is hearing the ehru being played again.

"Sir! Pardon me! But you must help me hide!"

Alarmed, he clutched her protectively, barely understanding the situation. Is there someone about to ravish this young thing he now holds on his hands? But no matter! Time is of the essence. If the young one is in danger, he must help!

"Follow me." He said in that deeply resonating voice of his. And for a split second, he was expecting her to faint from hearing his voice. So powerful is his presence that even the mere sound of his words will render one speechless for weeks on end.

He did not hear a _thump, _nor a whisper of a person slumping on the ground. All his mind could register is the sound of heavy breathing, footsteps echoing in the marble hallway, the smell of lily assailing his aristocratic nose. Ducking inside one of the storerooms, he pulled the young one inside with him.

He knew right then and there that this instant, this special moment would change his life forever.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**My first attempt in this fandom. I just need to satisfy my Muse for more of this pairing. I mean they make such a cute couple. Though I am in favor of Shurei being paired off with other characters. But this one took most of my attention.**

**Oh, I used their names based on Wikipedia entries. Some English subs used different name spellings for the characters. But I am sticking with this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**When Hoju meets the Infamous Shurei**

The storeroom in the hallway is one of the many strewn throughout the palace grounds. One cannot even fathom how many was built. But then again, the Imperial Palace is a culmination of several mansions, inner courts, government offices and audiences halls, all linked by labyrinthine covered corridors and passageways endlessly used by all manner of people working and residing inside. Sometimes, he cannot blame Master Koyu Ri for getting lost once he steps out of the Emperor's inner chambers and office. It is certainly overwhelming to traverse the pathways here just to get to an intended destination.

A few store rooms are used as storage for cleaning supplies, office supplies, storage for unwanted furniture, trinkets, useless pamphlets and scrolls, books, jars for food preservation, food ingredients, etc., etc.

However, this particular storage they went in is used for unwanted home decorations like tapestries and paintings. And naturally, the space is very tight, leaving him no choice but to squeeze the two of them on the only space available- that of the space set aside for the ease of opening the door leaf.

Even as his mind registered on the contents of their surroundings, his attention is drawn to the small person he now held tightly against the full length of his body.

And although they are both fully clothed, he cannot help but feel all the soft curves of a _full-grown woman. _

Yes, the small person is in fact, a lady.

While the store room has no light source from candles, enough light is filtered through the high awning windows, opened slightly to let normal air circulate throughout the store room in order to regulate the air climate and discourage the formation of mold.

Hoju Ko can see how the two of them looked like crammed inside the tight space: both of his arms clutching the woman protectively, hands resting on her small waist and shoulders; legs following the curve of her hip and thighs, down to her ankle like a proper man cradling his lover.

He could see his slow breath ruffle the shiny tresses of silky-smooth straight hair, for her head barely reach his chin.

The woman held herself stiffly, but he could almost feel her trembling against him. With fear or excitement, he doesn't know, but the more they stood there as still as water in a pond, the more he is beginning to enjoy his strange predicament.

It feels like they stood for an eternity and a half, each trying to gauge each other's breathing, not a word passing between their lips. They remain quiet, with only the pounding of their beating hearts resonating in their ears. And for that brief moment, they seemed like the only two beings in existence outside the universe.

Presently, sounds outside can be heard. Softly at first, then gradually becoming louder and louder- a stark reminder for the two of them that the world is still spinning outside their cocoon of stillness and silence.

"Oooohhh! Where the heck is she?!" a woman's voice said.

"I have not even started tying and braiding her hair with precious ornaments." Another woman wailed.

"This palace is huge, but I don't think my lady Shurei has not gone far." A male said huffing loudly, swords strapped on his person clanging against his uniform of thick leather and chains.

"Lord Reishin will have our heads if we don't find her soon!" the first woman said worriedly.

"Come! My lady probably went that way." The male voice said again.

The flurry of footsteps, swishing robes and metal weapons grew louder as they walked passed the entrance to the storeroom.

Hoju Ko listened attentively, acutely aware that the woman in front of him buried herself further into his chest, closing the infinitesimal gap that his only reaction is to tighten his hold over her.

_Not good. _He is now becoming concern on the woman's effect on his own body: now his stomach is pulled tautly, the sinews on his arm turning his muscles to viselike grips encircling her waist, and he could feel all his blood rushing to the lower part of his anatomy.

How long was it since a woman has been this close to him? Really, really close? Sure, he has not lived an entirely celibate life all these years. There are a few women who regularly comes by into his house to service him whenever there is an increasing demand for a quick release. But those professional whores mostly serve him by relying on expert use of their hands and mouth. It was almost always never with a woman's sheath, except on those few occasions that he is drunk which he can count in one hand.

But for this young woman to quickly illicit such a reaction from him!

The young person in question wriggled a bit, and he looked down to see her moving slightly away from him, her cheeks awashed with red color.

Instantly, he felt ashamed and embarrassed. _How improper Hoju!_ The woman probably felt his hardened anatomy resting so intimately between the curve of her derriere that she has no choice but to pull away for modesty's sake.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but his sharp hearing caught a new sound.

His lightning quick reflexes reacted immediately by pulling her back into his arms.

And instead of a proper apology befitting such an exquisite lady, he murmured instead.

"Hush, my lady. Stay still for you are not safe yet."

She looked up to his face, even as he continued to look down at her.

When they caught each other's gazes, feeling the earth tilt, Hoju knew he is a lost man.

"Shurei! My dear darling Shurei! Where are you?!" a desperate voice on the verge of tears suddenly spoke.

_God! Trust Reishin to do something like this! _He thought, gaze still locked with hers. The woman he holds is the most cherished niece of his closest friend. Ah, how fate really shows she is fickle. Just when he is only contemplating on satiating his curiosity with the mysterious princess of the Hong clan, here she is now caught in his arms! Is lady fortune trying to tell him something then?

Feeling both elated and triumphant at his sudden luck, Hoju Ko, Chief Minister of the Department of Treasury and Taxation realized that even when he has seen all the treasures of the Imperial family, nothing can ever rival the young person he is holding.

Princess Shurei Hong has grown even more beautiful than her mother.

Who knew that such a plain, happy-looking toddler can grow into such a beauty without rival?

He watched with increasing amusement the different reactions on Shurei's face even as her uncle called for her outside.

"Shurei! I wanted to see you all dressed up like a proper lady so that I can show you off as we walk the Imperial gardens!" Reishin Hong is now standing outside the door, walking slowly by the sound of his swishing robes and the smell of sandalwood from his fan.

Hoju saw it before it happens. The young woman's resolved seemed to crumble beneath the guilt she felt for an unknown uncle who wants to do something good for her.

He has no choice but to employ the only tactic that works best on women.

As she opened her mouth to answer back Reishin Hong's pleas, Hoju Ko sealed his mouth on hers- something he wanted to do since realizing he has lost the battle of his life.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**My first attempt in this fandom. I just need to satisfy my Muse for more of this pairing. I mean they make such a cute couple. Though I am in favor of Shurei being paired off with other characters. But this one took most of my attention.**

**Oh, I used their names based on Wikipedia entries. Some English subs used different name spellings for the characters. But I am sticking with this. **

**Warning: Lemons. For now, completed version is uploaded. Edited version will replace this chapter and I will lock the completed version at AO3. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Unexpected Tryst in the Storeroom**

He felt her knees weaken, felt her body shake, sliding down the full-length of his body as if she were made of nothing but sensations. The roar in his ears blocked out every living sound outside the store room. For him, his universe revolves with this woman.

Shurei Hong's lips are soft and dewy like the petals of a red rose. They tasted like sweet cherries he eats on a hot summer day.

Their teeth clashed awkwardly at first. He can sense her inexperience at kissing. This could even be her first kiss. And he is determined to tutor her properly.

Easing the pressure of his mouth, he tried to tamp down his increasing desire. No need to frighten the girl. Shurei Hong deserves a proper wooing of the mouth.

Reishin Hong's voice gradually faded, signifying that he has moved on to another place. Hoju couldn't care less. The books he is supposed to return, he has forgotten where he has dropped it. The work he is supposed to finish, he can put off for tomorrow, or even next week. All that matters now is the attention he intends to lavish on the girl quivering in his arms.

Nipping and biting gently, he gently coaxed her with his lips. Like nudging a bud to open its petals for the first time.

His fingers seemed to have a mind of its own, running up and down the silky robes covering her chest and stomach. Shurei Hong is all curves and softness. And as his hand cupped her right breast, she caught her breath, mouth finally yielding from his gentle assault. An image of a flower bursting into full bloom came into his mind and it blew him away!

Taking advantage of her surrender, he plunged his eager tongue inside, meeting her shy tongue. And as they tangled with each other, the front buttons of her robe gave way from his insistent probing. The pearls fell to the floor with faint _plinking _sounds.

"Ahh.." a soft, low moan escaped from her mouth. But it was enough to stoke the fire building inside him, igniting him further on exploration. She sagged against him, weak and helpless to resist his gentle invasion. He lifted one of his legs up, involuntarily rubbing her secret crevice at the apex of her thighs.

"N-no…." she protested. Ah, even her pleading seems like music to his ears. It reminded him of the ehru, beguiling anyone who hears its voice. Bending down his head further, his silky hair fell forward into a smooth waterfall, grazing her cheek as if to say _don't be afraid. _

Her robe fell apart, cooling her tingling skin. He can feel goose bumps erupting on her soft, smooth flesh of her stomach, his skin on her skin.

"Sshhhh.." he soothed her, working his way towards his goal. "Sshhh.." The small female breaches posed no threat for his fingers, the cottony softness reminding him of her skin. His hands threaded through the soft curls crowning her sex. The moist, dewy heat making heady.

She moaned. "No.. Not there…"

His finger stilled, lips pulling back into a teasing smile. Gently, Hoju. Don't frighten the lady. "Do you want me to stop?

Silence.

His fingers continued their probing with arresting slowness. Her slender body arched, tensed, anticipating, and breathless. Her scent became stronger, more alluring.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked hypnotically, voice crooning.

"I…I" she let out another moan as his middle finger grazed her outer feminine lips, moisture increasing.

"Answer me, my dear Shurei. Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "N-no..Don't stop."

He smiled victoriously. "As you wish…"

He tilted her head to drink deeply from her mouth. The sounds of silky ribbons swooshing down to the floor have a ring of finality into it. Her finger tangled through his silky hair, clutching with each stroke he made on her hot, moist skin. Her body can only respond with every pressure he applied to her.

Reishin Hong will not hesitate to assassinate him if he finds out what he has done to his niece. But he'll be damned if he lets go of her now. The Ko family is a passionate lot, impulsive and hot-blooded. The indomitable spirit of the female clan heads charmed many of his male ancestors. It is no wonder their literature are true masterpieces filled with emotion, longing and fulfillment.

A true Ko clan head never backs down if he is presented with the opportunity of conquering his lifetime partner whatever the circumstances they are in when first introduced. Legend has it that each clan head experienced various unique situations in which they met their lifelong partners. His great grandfather fell in love with a female northern warrior who he managed to best in an impromptu javelin competition; A distant ancestor travelled overseas and brought home an exotic woman he met in a tavern; even his own father managed to steal his mother from the clutches of a rival clan when he feel in love with her at first glance after seeing her illegally riding a horse.

Hoju is the current clan head, and he intends to honor his family's legacy by throwing caution in the winds and letting passions rule his head for once.

"Your…name."

Hoju took a moment to register what his precious princess is saying.

"Princess?" his finger glided smoothly in her feminine folds. His middle finger pressed on and found her maidenhead still intact.

_Heaven help me. _He wanted her so badly he has a hard time controlling his desire for her. Just the mere fact that he is now on the point of breaking her barrier is almost enough to put him on his knees.

"Your….name." she repeated.

Heart pounding, the roaring on his ears continued as he reveled in the sensations he made her feel. Deftly flicking on her clit, she surges into him, moaning in pleasure and agony.

"Hoju, my dear heart. My name is Hoju. And you will never forget it." He groaned into her mouth, claiming her lips yet again while the speed in which he flick into her continued.

He can feel her climax building steadily. Starting like a ripple in the water until it increases into a wave.

Hoju bit her lower lip, pressed her swollen clit and called her name frantically.

"Shurei!"

Shurei screamed her release into his mouth and he welcomed it with relief. Her fingers clutched at him desperately, nails digging into his neck and scalp, her body snapping in reaction to the wave she produced.

His middle finger plunged into her, destroying the barrier. He felt warm liquid gushed forth into his hand, the scent of metallic blood and lily filling the air.

Incredible. Hoju Ko will never be the same. To be able to touch something akin to starlight.

"I love you." He whispered as he held onto her convulsing body, crushing it against his chest. "I love you, my darling Shurei. You are now mine."

**A/N: **

**Just for the record, I don't believe in so-called Love at first sight. Lust at first sight maybe.. Or desire at first sight. There is no such thing as being in love on the first time you laid eyes on the person of your fancy. That's physical attraction.**

**I don't condone on what Hoju has done to Shurei. Admittedly, this chapter depicts forcing his way with Shurei. If you are female, you must never, never let anyone do anything to your body without your permission. My imagination portrays Shurei being physically attracted to Hoju at first sight, thus, even though she resisted, she relented in the end, because she wants him to continue. This is fanfiction. It's not realistic so to speak.**

**Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**My first attempt in this fandom. I just need to satisfy my Muse for more of this pairing. I mean they make such a cute couple. Though I am in favor of Shurei being paired off with other characters. But this one took most of my attention.**

**Oh, I used their names based on Wikipedia entries. Some English subs used different name spellings for the characters. But I am sticking with this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

******30 June 2014 updates: Some minor corrections on spellings and grammar.**

**The Esteemed Minister and the Ruthless Black Wolf**

Experiencing her first climax plus the excitement and shock of their encounter proved too much for the young woman. Even as he waited for her to come down to earth, her body gradually stopped shaking from the gripping convulsions.

She sagged with exhaustion. The brilliant gleam in her eyes faded, eyelids fluttering shut. Before she even fell, numbed from their intimate encounter, he caught her swiftly, gently, hooking his arms on her back and behind her knees.

Hoju Ko carried his love with ease, even though he finds it a little difficult to move after playing with the young woman's body earnestly like an instrument. He is still sporting a rock-hard arousal, unfortunate that he wasn't able to do something about it. But, he is pleased that he has something to look forward to in the coming days and weeks, even months.

At least, he can understand Reishin Hong's excitement when it comes to this particular niece of his. He can finally say that he now has a good reason to enjoy life to the fullest.

And it is all thanks to this lovely thing he is now carrying.

Opening the door of the storage room without difficulty, he cradled Shurei's head in the crook of his shoulder, savoring her scent now clinging on his robes.

Ah, sweet, sweet Shurei. My life will be dimmed forever if I don't see the light of your smile everyday now.

There was a rustle in the winds, the bamboo stalks made soothing sounds as they clink against each other in reply to the wind's disturbance; and before Hoju Ko can bestow a kiss on his slumbering beloved, he felt the cold, sharp edge of a blade pressed against his neck.

"Why did you not barge in and stopped me from what I was about to do?" Undeterred by the threat, he did not even flinched even as the blade pressed deeper into his skin, eliciting a small, sharp sting. No one has ever dared attempt to mar his flawless neck.

The heavy breathing of a furious father would make any other ordinary man cower, however, one has to admire the calm and steady voice of Master Shoka as he spoke into his ear.

"How dare you defile my daughter inside a store room like she is some kind of a cheap whore, Minister Ko? Answer me properly or else I will skin you alive."

Hoju Ko may not be a strong general like Shungai So, but he is confident he can hold himself up in a fight, even with someone as fearsome as the legendary Black Wolf.

"The Ko clan are famous throughout the empire as passionate people who will stop at nothing to achieve their desires. And we are most exceptionally enthusiastic in showing our chosen brides how we love them. You may think I defiled your daughter, but to me, _I am _showing her my passionate intent of making sure she would be mine after this encounter."

"Hmp." The blade continued to dig a little deeper into his skin. Tomorrow, he may need to bandage his neck and be a little bit more creative in telling a fib to Reishin Hong on how and why he got such an injury.

"Do you know that the Hong clan has been planning for ages to make my daughter and Koyu Ri marry? But you have to interfere at the most unfortunate timing."

"And do you agree with this arrangement?"

"No."

Hoju let out a sigh of relief. "Why?" he asked, amused. Now, it seemed like they are just having a normal suitor and future father-in-law conversation despite the blade threatening to severe his neck.

"Koyu Ri won't be able to handle my daughter." He said with a sigh.

He stifled the urge to laugh at his future father-in-law's revelation.

"But that doesn't mean I favor you. I don't like the way you touched her!" Master Shoka whispered calmly. "However, my daughter seemed mesmerized with you, and I can only wait in the shadows."

"You flatter me so, Master Shoka. Though I assure you, _I'm _one who is mesmerized with your daughter. And it's too late to think of other alternative husbands for my Shurei. You already know yourself. I broke her maidenhead already." Hoju said with pride.

"You have not taken her yet!" Master Shoka's calm voice has a slight waver into it. Not anyone can notice it, but he took note of it with interest.

"I have not taken her yet, Master Shoka. However, you know very well that I am not lying. I broke her maidenhead. I made sure she is mine through and through before I take her out of that wretched room. As head of the Ko clan, only I have the right to claim her."

The blade against his neck eased on pressure.

"I cannot.. She would be devastated if she marries soon." There was that fatherly concern that made Hoju pity the man slightly. After all, Shurei is his only treasure and weakness. And he is about to loose his daughter when he marries her.

"You have my promise that she will not be forced to do what she doesn't want. In due time, she will come to me of her own free will." He answered confidently, daring to look down at the sleeping flower he held in his arms with a look of possessiveness and determination.

"Tsk. And I supposed you will now be a frequent visitor to our home." Her father said, albeit reluctantly. "Seiran need to be informed of your intentions. The others will not be delighted with you."

"If you are worried that I won't be able to handle your daughter's enthusiasm for life, you are mistaken. She will bring me endless enjoyment in life, and I have no intention of crushing her spirit. She will be perfectly suited to me personality." He said with confidence.

The blade pressing on his neck disappeared. That and along with the precious burden he held on his arms. Master Shoka took his daughter with such lightning speed and quick footwork that it took him a full second to realize he is holding nothing but air.

"Very well, Hoju Ko. I hold on to your vow that you will take care of my only treasure. Do not," he added, "presume that just because I gave my consent, you are free from my wrath. You need to be on your toes now that you take it upon yourself to marry Princess Shurei."

Hoju Ko turned to face Master Shoka. To show him that whatever threats he comes up with, he will never let go of his daughter now.

But Master Shoka, nor Shurei can be seen nowhere, and he found himself entirely alone in the corridor. Still he spoke, softly, knowing that the man is still within earshot.

"I don't usually believe in falling in love at first sight, Master Shoka. But the connection we made is not something I can pluck out from imagination. Shurei Hong is mine now. And I love her sincerely."

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he can almost hear her father's echoing _harrumph. _

For a few minutes, the man known as Kijin Ko to most people, took his mask out from his pockets and slid it in place, tying the ribbons behind his head securely. He tried to find and retrieve the books he was supposed to return and could not find it anywhere. Master Shoka probably took it with him.

With a sigh of longing, he turned back towards his office, contemplating on how best to woo a difficult bride.

**A/N: **

**The end for now. I have another chapter. But it's unfinished. So I decided to leave this as is first and continue later on when I feel like it. Feel free to follow this story if you wish. **

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
